russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Notes (IBC)
Joe D'Mango's Love Notes is a Philippine drama anthology series broadcast on IBC every Saturday evenings after Maya Loves Sir Chief, and is hosted by the love adviser and love guru Joe D'Mango. It premiered on January 24, 2014 and reaching its 4th year in 2018. The program features weekly love stories through letter sending where Joe has been reading love notes and after it, he will give advice and the right song for the story. Love Notes evolved into a television drama anthology from the well-loved 15-minute counseling program on radio with the same title, originally aired on the flagship FM radio station Magic 89.9 from August 1988 to February 23, 2001 when it moved to the now-defunct Wave 891 (now known as 89 DMZ) from March 2, 2001 to 2008 and returned to the FM station Magic 89.9 as the original home from November 6, 2015 to March 11, 2016, it was aired every Friday from 10:15 to 10:30 a.m. with the replay at 7:00 to 7:15 p.m. as part of Friday Madness. Currenty, it has a counterpart radio pogram being broadcast on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 entitled Joe D'Mango's Love Notes sa DZTV. This format also serves as a template of drama anthologies aired on Philippine television. A re-run version of the anthology series Joe D'Mango's Love Notes Flashback premiered on June 5, 2016 on Global IBC. Because of the outreach abroad, the Global IBC series focused on fully translating every episode with English subtitles. The Philippine version entitled Joe D'Mango's Love Notes Flashback airs on DZTV TeleTrese as a fill-in to its radio counterpart, because the latter was pre-recorded. It also became a movie that produced by Viva Films with the same title Love Notes: The Movie in 1995, a popular book and compiled as the pocketbook love stories. The radio version (live counselling program) of Love Notes continued to air on weekdays even as the show's TV counterpart (drama anthology) was being produced and taped. Each episode, Joe opens the show by saying "Hello and welcome to another episode of Love Notes" and he began the letter sender story by saying "Dear Joe…." Overview After 16 years hiatus, they saw the rebirth and made the return of the longest-running drama anthology on Philippine television. From the well-known radio show in the 80s and 90s, Love Notes now on its new home IBC as the returning drama anthology premiered on January 25, 2014, pitted against ABS-CBN's MMK and GMA's Magpakailanman which has been airing also every Saturday nights since 2008 and 2012. As part of IBC's Panalo Weekend block, airing every Saturday as it marks the return of love adviser Joe D'Mango as the host and narrator in a tradition of reading letters where he first became a household name in the late 80s. Each episode based on the letter sender's different love stories sent by viewers, Joe gave friendly advice on metters of the heart to viewers who just send letters. They bringing back the one that started it all in August 1988, Love Notes came about as a result of numerous letters as they received on the top-rating radio program on Magic 89.9. Now, on its 27th year, Magic 89.9, the original home of Love Notes, brings back the classic favorite on the airwaves as the household name because of the advice he gives to his listeners. On November 6, 2015 as part of Friday Madness, the original same time at 10:15 am with the replay at 7 pm. We're bringing back the old songs and the same old feelings, but more importantly, a new meaning and purpose for this journey and experience we call love. As an instant TV viewership, Love Notes became a household and gained popularity in the ratings game in a matter of months, toppled with MMK and Magpakailanman; while they forming part of IBC's triumvirate of top-rating programs (alongside Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S.) on the Saturday primetime slot. For older viewers and our younger generation, the program is the only one that cross all the barriers of media -- radio (Magic 89.9), television (IBC), cinema, and social media (Facebook, Twitter and Instagram). Today, he continues to reach out and share of inspiring through on love and relationships. Synopsis To date, Joe D’ Mango's Love Notes can best be described as a program that successfully crossed 10 media platforms. Starting as an FM radio program, Love Notes successfully defied conventional wisdom when it introduced talk radio with Joe D'Mango giving love advice to listeners. The show became a huge hit that spun-off into a TV show and then a full-length movie in 1995 starring Vina Morales, Donna Cruz, Gary Estrada, Keempee de Leon and Joe as himself. It also bred a series of over 100 pocketbook titles, two newspaper columns, comics, a telephone hotline, and a website. Love is All That Matters, one of the three compilation albums inspired by Love Notes, achieved a double platinum status back in 1998. Episodes 'List of songs for episodes' Lyrics An opening song before the host. : (Narrator) Sometimes (Sing: Sometimes) letting out, can make a big difference (Sing: Oh yes) : (Narrator) But sometimes let your heart speak : We've gonna let your heart speak : You gonna let it out : No matter what you going through : I know how would you feel : I know its hard to reveal : With let your heart speak : Six days same : Since Joe D'Mango's Love Notes : Joe D'Mango's Love Notes : Joe D'Mango's Love Notes : Yeah Music Love Notes: The Movie Soundtrack released under Viva Records in 1995 from the soundtrack Love Notes: The Movie under Viva Films. # Love Notes (Main Theme) (Instrumental) (arranger/producer: Willy Cruz) # We Both Know (Love Theme) (composer: Christine Bendebel) - Lianne Rubio # Someone's Always Saying Goodbye (composers: Vehnee Saturno and Tito Cayamanda) - Allona # Full of Love (composer: Freddie Saturno) - Ella May Saison # Langit Na Naman (composer: Dennis Garcia) - Donna Cruz # Beginning Today (composers: Lisa Diy, Chat Zamora) - Agot Isidro # Tayo Lang Dalawa (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Donna Cruz # How Did You Know? (composer: Cecile Azarcon) - Chiqui Pineda # Angel of My Life (composer: Marc Ballesteros) - Marc Ballesteros # Mahal Kita (composers: Fernandez / Gamboa) - Tropical Depression Radio In June 6, 2016, Love Notes started its radio counterpart Joe D'Mango's Love Notes sa DZTV as a daily counseling program being broadcast on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. It is also hosted by Joe D'Mango and airs weekdays from 2:30PM to 3:00PM. The TeleTrese version of the radio counterpart Joe D'Mango's Love Notes Flashback aired on DZTV TeleTrese. Joe will give inspiration to listeners every afternoon with his playlist of classic love songs and expert advice on love and relationships in the love stories by helping letter senders on matters of the heart. Literary adaptations ''Love Notes Paperback The drama anthology also has a paperback (pocketbooks) novels under IBC Publishing, the novels will feature romantic stories. Awards and nominations 'Anak TV Awards' * 2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Makabata Hall of Fame) - Won (Joe D'Mango) * 2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Program) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' * 24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Program Host) - Won (Joe D'Mango) * 24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Program) - Won 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' * 2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Drama Anthology) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' * Gandingan 2015: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Development-Oriented Drama Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television''' * 31th PMPC Star Awards for Television Best Single Performance by an Actress: Finding Fade) - Won (Jasmine Curtis-Smith) * 31th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actor: Learning in True Love) - Won (Josh Padilla) * 31th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Anthology) - Won * 30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actress: For You and For Me) - Won (Chienna Filomeno) * 30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actor: For You and For Me) - Won (Teejay Marquez) * 30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Anthology) - Won * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Anthology) - Won * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actress: Full of Love) - Won (Ella Cruz) * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actor: Full of Love) - Won (Dominic Roque) See also * Kelly Gwayne Dela Cruz on Instagram: “Good night ✨✨✨ w/ Isko” * Kelly Gwayne Dela Cruz on Instagram: “Because it's a sunny day! Thanks for my pink belt bag @strideandstroke! �� #SummerBreakout2015 #StrideandStroke” * Kelly Gwayne Dela Cruz on Instagram: “Happy birthday ate!!! ��love you!” * 522853_386598791392378_1965673344_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 720 pixels) * Instagram photo by Kyline Alcantara • Jul 9, 2017 at 2:49 AM * 6191262_orig.jpg (JPEG Image, 1100 × 731 pixels) * Ley Abaya - Ley Abaya updated her cover photo. | Facebook * 8948618251_e3d6fa04b5_b.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 720 pixels) - Scaled (84%) * 1497790_778940385466704_1878463888_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 720 pixels) - Scaled (84%) (Makati High School) * Jina Hernandez Densing on Instagram: “Galing �� �� @hashtag_franco and guwapo mo magalit ah lol #imgroufie” * GraeDrea (Grae & Andrea ) on Instagram: “[Part 1 of 3 October 30, 2017 #ILAIPuwangSaPuso • •Awwww Andrea you're so sweet ������ • •Swipe left for more pictures…” • Instagram * Bgfz5BcCIAAKxZ-.jpg:large (JPEG Image, 600 × 800 pixels) * Daniela Gutierrez Stranner on Instagram: “Class Picture @westfields_is �� ��: @daniela.strannerrrr #DanielaStranner #StarMagicCircle2018” * DARE#4 | REACTING TO OLD PHOTOS (JEJE DAYS HAHAHA) - JAMILL VLOGS - YouTube * OREO WITH TOOTHPASTE PRANK ON BF! - YouTube * Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo named IBC-13 business unit head for entertainment * IBC-13 BETS ON FANTASY, VARIETY, DRAMA AND GAME TO BOOST RATINGS! * IBC-13 Become The Third Giant TV Network this 2014, Reveals New Shows Via Trade Launch ‘Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13’ * Despite billions of losses, show goes on for IBC-13 * The Return of Love Notes is IBC-13’s Answer to ABS-CBN’s Maalaala Mo Kaya and GMA’s Magpakailanman * 'Love Notes' Returns on TV and Premieres January 25 on IBC-13 * Former Kapamilya stars beef up IBC 13 slots * IBC-13 Feel-Good Their Saturday Night Programs Rate Well: ‘PBA’, ‘DMZ-TV’, ‘Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?’, ‘Love Notes’, The Well Loved Sitcom ‘Maya Loves Sir Chief’ and ‘T.O.D.A.S.’ * IBC-13's efforts are paying this * IBC-13 revamps its weekend * Coleen Garcia and Rodjun Cruz to Portray Love Story on Love Notes' Summer Episode * Kantar Media survey shows IBC overtaking GMA on national ratings * Superstar Network, Kapinoy Network * IBC-13 CONQUERS NATIONWIDE TV VIEWING IN JUNE * IBC 13 Continues to Dominates National TV Ratings in August * Getting Hooked to the Sequestered TV Network * Viva Television shows remains on IBC-13 * IBC-13 beefs up afternoon and primetime block * Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz topbill 'Love Notes' this Saturday * IBC-13 REMAINS ON THE 3RD RATINGS GAME IN NOVEMBER * Kapinoy Network IBC-13 Host Christmas Party To Announce Their New Shows For 2016 * 'Love Notes' landmarked its 100th episode this new year * 'Love Notes' marked on its 2nd year this Saturday * IBC-13 showcases today's hottest Pinoy films in 'IBCinema' * The New Viva Box Office (VBO) Every Saturday Nights on IBC-13 * ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC Christmas Station IDs Premiere Tonight * Cherryz Mendoza and Hiro Volante Reunite in ‘Love Notes’ this Saturday * IBC-13 unveiled for upcoming shows for 2017 * "Iskul Bukol" lead star Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano topbill "Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'" Father's Day episode this Saturday * IBC-13 reveals new shows for 2018 in “Pinoy Ang Dating” trade event * Magic 89.9 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official website * Love Notes on Facebook * Love Notes on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine anthology television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation